


Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sans - Freeform, Smut, Underswap Papyrus, With some angst bby, kind of, mentions to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically horror and stretch Fuck because I said so ok?





	

You grumble a bit as you put your hatchet in your inventory. Your bloody turtle neck being brushed off. You knocked on the door and bounce. Smiling at the gift you've gotten for your newest obsession. Underswap Papyrus.

You smiled with a bright gleam as the taller skeleton opened the door. Only to groan a bit. "What are you doing here Horror?" You know Stretch didn't like you much. Possibly because you had tried to attack his brother and a lot of people's or around the town and you were consistently talking about torturing and murdering. It was an obsession you had developed over the years.

Anyways so he stood unhappily and you, mischievously grinned. "I gotcha a gift Stretchy" you moved a hand over. A box with tattered paper hastily wrapped on and a perk in your crooked grin. He raised an unsure brow. Knowing you always went "above the usual" with every gift.

Knowing he expects a dead animal or some dust. You purposefully put in something different. "May thou come in?" You said creepily. Only to nudge past him and slip in anyways. Hopping to the couch and sitting, Stretch grumbled a 'sure' when. You did that. Closing the door and going over.

"Is Blue birdy home?" You always called blue that. Why? Because he reminded you less of a berry. And more of an excited bird. 

"No" stretch flopped on the opposite side of the couch. Not eager to listen much. You plopped the box in his lap and gave him a look that yelled 'OPEN IT'.

Stretch sighed. Taking the gift and popping off the top with a flinch. Only to find a small, and made doll of himself. It wasn't good and the stitches were bad and crooked. But it was entirely home made. Which showed care and precision. Stretch looked at you with a raised brow. "Dontcha know I'm to old for dolls? Especially of myself?" 

Your face dropped. looking down a bit. Having been excited for a good reaction of a sort. Your happiness melted away. "So ya don't want it?" You asked. Voice surprisingly hurt and soft. Stretch blinked. Sighing. Smiling a tad.

"No. I love it"

"No you don't. Just give it back and I'll burn it" you said frustrated. Holding a hand out.

He smirked and grabbed your hand. Pulling you closer and hugging. You tensed immediately. But slowly reacted, calming and hugging back a little awkwardly. "Thanks for the doll"

You didn't answer. Just keeping the hug. It had been a long long time since you've had one of these. He soon pulled you off to look at your face. Almost innocent. He moved a hand and touched along the hole. Immediately shoving you into a state of panic.

You nearly destroyed papyrus as you flung off of him. Smacking at him. Flashbacks of that man. That evil man, ravaging your body. Shoving a hand harshly through your skull. Ripping. Tearing. "STOP STOP STOP" you hadn't realized your tears as you slammed onto the ground hands ripping at the hole. He was talking but his words were phased over by the panic.

You faint.

~~~  
You wake up. Curled up in a bed. Papyrus reading on the side. You look over, the movement causing him to look up and over. "Sans!!" The name made you flinch. "Y-you're awake!" He moved over. You stare 

"I'm so sorry for doing that I -I set you off again didn't i-"

"Stop apologizing like you care" you said. Voice dark.

He made a face. Slowly lifting you up "but I do care"

"N-no. You hate me. I can tell. So stop" he looked you over. Frowning slightly. He moved which made you whine. But instead of hurting you he slowly kissing you. Teeth gentle as they clicked together. It was a soft. Loving kiss. And it made you shutter.

He pulled away. You frowning a bit. "I don't hate you... just cause I'm a jerk doesn't mean I am. I'm just a bitter man." He chuckled. Which made you giggle too. You moved to kiss back. His reaction immediate.

 

The kiss was soft and gentle. Before you knew it you were laid down and kissed more messily. His larger self on top as he lapped at your mouth. Tongues gliding together. It stopped when you stopped him from unzipping your jacket. But you looked up with him. Him ready to apologize as he went to back away. But you released his hands and nodded.  
This wasn't him.

Stretch slowly undid the jacket. Slowly to make sure you didn't want to back out. Upon. Seeing your battered sensitive ribs. Instead of disgust or hateful looked worried. A hand moving and gliding slowly down two ribs. Worry and anxiety filling you. But also a sense of happiness.

 

You shivered. He continued the touched. 

"You're beautiful" he mumbled. The words make you shiver once more. Arching more into the touches. Some worry melting as you got more comfortable. This was not gaster. This was someone you trusted.

Stretch grabbed your shorts and looked up. You give a hesitant nod. Pulling them to see an already formed pussy. Trained to form quick. He ran quickly hand along each beautiful part. Edging in and circling your clit. "Ngm~" you moaned. Your body so overly sensitive.

He smiled. Loving each reaction as he played around. You soon growing desperate. "P-pap--i-i need I need~" was all you could muster. He smiled wider. Undoing his pants, his dick was a large one. Almost awe inspiring. Orange in glow. You spread your legs. More. Wanting to accommodate it.

"I gotta prep you fir-"

"Don't i-itll fit. I know it" he stared with uncertainty.

"Please..?" You whined. Shifting. He nodded slowly. Holding your hips as he slid in. You were right. He was soon Hitler without much struggle. Though still you were right around the beautiful orange glow. A moan edging from you. He kissed at your neck.

You arched as he started to thrust. Beautiful slow thrusts. A moan elevating once more. The slowness wasn't enough. "M-mo-more~" breathless words left your mouth. He groaned. Faster. 

You moaned more. A mess as he began to trace and kiss at your scared. You had so so many. But it was fine. Loving the attention and sensitivity. "Y-you're so pretty horror" he said in your 'ear'. Gasping.

You weren't used to such kind words. Your body moving some beautiful calm pleasure through bones. You rolled your hips. Causing him to become more quick. Both of you already embarrassingly close to your ends. His kisses ran up your neck and around your face. "Every bit of you is groeous. Every bit is lovely" 

More wonderful shutters. "H--aah~~ s-strech- I'm so!-so close~"

"Me too g-goodlooking" he huffed. The thrusts more sporadic but it only made it feel so so much better. "O-oh fuck-- oh fuck~!" The more you moaned the higher the pitch got..

"Y-yESS~~!!" You moaned out. Clamping down around the hard member. He thrusts faster through your orgasm. Licking your neck, you gasp as he cums. Slamming harder to fill you up. He breathed against your shoulder. Slipping out.

The feeling of the hot juicy cum leaving your magic was great as he fell beside you Holding you closer. "Beautiful"

It felt so good. So nice. So amazing to be called. Some thing you're not. But why should you care. It felt good. You nuzzled into the crook of his neck and slowly dozed off to sleep.


End file.
